herofandomcom-20200223-history
Khameleon
Khameleon is a character from the Mortal Kombat video game series. Biography She has been described (in biographies and ending screens in MK Trilogy) as the last female of the Saurians (Reptile's race, also known as the Raptors), who were originally from Earthrealm but were either killed or driven out following a great war. Raiden alludes to this in the introductions to MK4 and MK Gold, though not mentioning Khameleon by name. They find a new home in the realm of Zaterra, but are soon discovered by Shao Kahn. After defeating them in Mortal Kombat, Kahn drives the Raptors to near-extinction and merges the realm with Outworld. Khameleon informs Reptile that Kahn is responsible for their race's extinction, but Reptile falls under Kahn's influence once again and turns against Khameleon. Having failed in her attempts to kill Kahn, she wanders the realms while contemplating revenge against him. During the events of MK: Armageddon (Khameleon became selectable in the Nintendo Wii version of MK: Armageddon), she learns of the battle that would occur in Edenia and the gift of ultimate power that would be granted to the victor. Khameleon seeks to attain this power for herself, to keep it away from Kahn while exacting revenge on him for his actions against her race. Khameleon makes a sort-of cameo appearance in the 2011 reboot a female grey ninja appears in the story mode in Khameleon's MKT outfit. Mortal Kombat (2011) Khameleon makes a few short appearances only in the story mode part of the game. She is only seen standing in the backgrounds during the tournament and she appears as her original form that she had in her first Mortal Kombat game using power camouflaging herself as a human. Khameleon is not appear of the great battle for Earthrealm she is only in the tournament when the heroes have to face Shao Kahn later she doesn't take part in this event. Mortal Kombat X Mobile While Khameleon does not appear in Mortal Kombat X she does a appear as a support their is a card of her in the Mortal Kombat X Mobile app. The card is listed as a support card Khameleon is only a minor supporter during the events. Khameleon has made her appearance two times in the alternate timeline only as a minor, background, cameo or support character. Even though she only appears in Mortal Kombat X Mobile and is not in Mortal Kombat X Reptile and a few other characters mention him as being the last Zaterran. While others talk about Reptile being the last of his kind the wise warrior Bo' Rai Cho tells the male Saurian/Zarerran that he is not the last one there is another one but Reptile and the other characters do not know this. Quotes Gallery Grey_Ninjas.png|Male Chameleon and female Khameleon camouflaged as humans in Mortal Kombat (2011). Mortal_kombat_x_ios_khameleon_card_by_wyruzzah-d8tdi4t.png|Khameleon in Mortal Kombat X Mobile. 919650369_orig.jpg khameleon-mka.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Ninjas Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Outright Category:Supporters Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mysterious